Heartbeats
by SweettFace
Summary: The first time Regina sees him, really sees him, she doesn't notice the faster pace of her heartbeat. The first time Robin sees her, really sees her, he notices the faster pace of his heartbeat. There was something about their heartbeats that made a sort of perfect pattern. (Regina and Robin Hood) (Outlaw Queen) (ONESHOT)


_The first time Regina sees him, really sees him, she doesn't notice the faster pace of her heartbeat. The first time Robin sees her, really sees her, he notices the faster pace of his heartbeat.  
There was something about their heartbeats that made a sort of perfect pattern._

* * *

**_Heartbeats_**

* * *

_"I walk by the river's edge, skipping smooth wet stones and watching them sink. I never was a fan of innocence, I've got two black eyes and an empty fifth of gin"_

The first time Robin sees her, really sees her, he notices the faster pace of his heartbeat. He cannot look away from her hair. The overwhelming feeling, that he's seen it before. He knew he had somewhere, a mysterious woman whose face he hadn't seen. But he saw her hair, and he remembered. It was longer then, and curled beautifully. But this time it's short, and cut. He has an uneasy feeling that this woman has changed, something tragic, something dark. Where was the woman with the beautiful long black hair? He doesn't speak to her, but he knows she see's him as well. He can see her, truly see her. He thinks she's wounded, and he so badly wants to comfort her. A stranger whom he doesn't know, no matter how much he thinks he does, he doesn't know her. And she doesn't know him.

* * *

_"And I see I'm wrong for you but we tried, you swear I'm hard to lay beside. If I was you I'd run from me most nights, maybe I was meant to be left behind"_

The first time Regina sees him, really sees him, she doesn't notice the faster pace of her heartbeat. She doesn't notice her breath hitch, or her pupils widen. Who knew that after all this time, she'd finally get to see him? She had her chance, but she didn't take it. She didn't want to, if he was really her true love, that means she'd have no purpose anymore. She was the queen, _the evil queen that just wanted to be loved, _but what happens after? He finally sees her for who she really is, he's disgusted, leaves her out with the waste like everyone always does.

She admires how much he cares for his son, she watches him as he holds him and protects him from the night. She thinks about what her life would've been like if she had listened to Tinkerbell. Would she have been a mother to his child? Would she know how to be a good one? She tried her best with Henry, but the truth always come out eventually and although that little boy loves her, she knows he'll always love Emma more.

But if she had really had a child, from scratch, wouldn't it be the same? You see there's no winning with this. The truth always comes out eventually, and that child would grow up to despise her. The bond she thought they had, the love she thought was mutual would be broken. Broken forever, because of a disgusting amount of bad choices she had made in her past.

* * *

_"Thundering circumstances beyond our control rumble in. Counting time by the lines 'round your eyes as your gentle caress helps me forget."_

Robin begins to hear stories about her, the ruthless queen, the devil incarnate, but he finds it hard to believe that such a beautiful woman, fragile woman could do the things he was hearing. Perhaps the queen was evil then, but when Robin looks at Regina, the woman with the now short sophisticated black hair, he sees everything but evil. He sees redemption in her eyes, and honestly in her heart. She was a humble woman, how could she not know how beautiful she was?

Robin hadn't loved anyone but his son in a long time, when he lost his wife he just sort of gave up on it. Why wasn't love stronger, why wasn't it louder than the power of death? Why was his love taken from him? What had he done to deserve such a terrible fate? All he ever did was love her.

He admires the way Regina sits alone, keeping to herself. Almost as if she's afraid to speak, like she'll say too much. His breath hitches when she looks up, and their eyes connect. So much was said in the few seconds they looked at each other, the intense feeling was undeniable.

Regina saw understanding and patience in his eyes, he was reading her like an open book and she didn't like it. Who did he think he was?  
She wanted to leave, and get as far away from him as possible so she did.

But that just made what Robin saw in her eyes even more clear, vulnerability.

* * *

_"And I think it's time to say good night, and you swear I'm hard to lay beside. Now years seem to pass as we blink our eyes."_

He finds her by the river, skipping stones. She looked up at the sky in sort of way he had never seen before, and she smiles. She actually smiles, what a beautiful smile she had.

She smiles at the moon like it knew all of her secrets, and it shown even brighter. The moonlight hitting her face in the perfect way possible, she was heart stopping. Indescribably beautiful.

"I know that you are there, I can hear your heart beat." She says, turning her head to side, her face now in the dark.

"Forgive me your majesty, I just couldn't understand why you weren't with the others." He replied, walking closer.

She gasped slightly. "That was the first time anyone's called me your majesty in a long time. Very long time."

"You are still royalty in my eyes, Regina." Robin says honestly, smiling charmingly.

She turns around completely to look at him. She's been looking at him for a long time, but never like this. Not this close. She knew he was handsome, but up close like this she see's that he is the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Someone as handsome and charming as you should be speaking to a perfect little princess, and not an _evil _queen like myself."

He looked at her challengingly, smirking.

Her heartbeat began to beat a little faster than normal, but of-course she didn't realize it.

"I don't think you're evil Regina, I think you're simply misunderstood." He says, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it. "Besides I've lived in the dark for a long time now, I'm not afraid of it."

Regina looks down at his hand that still had hers and see's the tattoo. He's her true love, she's sure of it now.

* * *

_"Maybe I was meant to be left behind by all of our heartfelt lies. All of our heartfelt lies, all our heartfelt lies are not enough this time." _

She smiles at him, really smiles at him. And this time she notices that her heartbeat is a little faster than normal, this time she feels her breath hitch at the sight of him, and this time she knows her eyes are widened.

True love works in mysterious ways, it doesn't matter how long you know the person or how much you know them, when you think you found it there's no denying.

"I am." Regina responds, her voice cracking, her eyes filled with honesty. "I'm afraid of the dark."

"I'll protect you." Robin says back quickly, and before Regina can respond, Robins hand is cupping her cheek, and his lips are being pressed against hers. His free hand travels down to her waist pulling her closer.

There was something about their heartbeats that made a sort of perfect pattern. Ba dump, ba dump, ba dump.

Maybe, perhaps they weren't meant to be left behind afterall.

* * *

_A/N- Hi! I've wanted to write an outlaw fic for a long time now, but I never did until now. I was stalking Lana Parrilla's twitter bc I love her, I mean how could you not? And I saw a selfie her and Sean Maguire(Robin Hood) took, and the feels just came pouring in. And then I wrote thisss yayayayya _

_The song in italics and is quoted each time is Heartfelt Lies by Ron Pope _

_I hope you liked it! Review please! :D _


End file.
